Parting Gift
by PurpleStar1985
Summary: Blaine contemplates airports. Just a short piece of fluff inspired by a song.


**Disclaimer**: Sadly none of the characters belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while. The song used in the fic is not mine either, it belongs to Lonestar.

**Author's Note**: My first Klaine fic, so I hope I've managed to capture the boys well enough. This fic was inspired after I really listened to the lyrics of the song. Reviews always gratefully accepted!

~#~#~#~#~

Airports were a sad place, he had decided. When the love of your life is leaving for a new place, new adventures and experiences, and he has to go without you, you can't help but want to fall to your knees, pound the floor in anguish and cry till you're empty. _Wow, and I thought Kurt was the drama queen in our relationship_, Blaine thought wryly.

It was a beautiful late August afternoon, the kind that was perfect for picnics, for laying down on a blanket side by side, for intertwining fingers and talk of dreams, and for quick kisses and longer hugs. Not for standing around watching Kurt slowly lose his temper at the check in line that was taking for ever. Precious seconds, ones they could have used holding hands and gazing into one another's eyes, being wasted in this godforsaken place.

Blaine knew it would be different in a few months, when he would suddenly adore airports for an afternoon. For the next year, his relationship with the airport would be very much love-hate. Looking at the two people standing next to him, he knew their feelings for this place were the same, and yet also worse, so he felt bad for feeling like he did.

Blaine knew he was going to New York in a year's time, and he and Kurt would be together then. But for Burt and Carole, they would be constantly visiting this airport, either collecting or dropping off Kurt, or making their own journeys to visit him.

Finally, _finally_, Kurt had checked himself in, and they all grabbed a coffee before he had to get on the flight. Blaine laughed and nodded in all the right places, made out that he was listening to their chatter, even though his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking of how to get through a year without Kurt. For the last year and three quarters, they'd been best friends, boyfriends for a year and a half, and lovers for nearly a year. There had only been a handful of days that they hadn't either seen or spoken to one another, usually if one of them was in a huff about something stupid.

Blaine knew they would still talk. They would call, text, or Skype every day, at least once a day. But to not be able to hold Kurt, to feel warm breath ghosting over his face before he was peppered with kisses, to snuggle up against his back and tangle their legs together as they drifted off to sleep… well, that just hurt. But Blaine had told himself many times over the last few weeks that he would not make Kurt feel any guiltier than he already did about going. He would be a supportive and reassuring boyfriend, not a clingy one.

He felt his eyes misting over as Kurt hugged Carole and his father, but by the time Kurt turned, the tears had gone. They hugged tightly, murmured 'I love you' to one another over and over again, but shed no tears - each being strong, not for himself, but for his partner.

Kurt didn't see Blaine break down in Carole's arms as soon as he had rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. He did, however, receive a text the second he sat down on the plane.

_Check your music when you get a chance for a gift… love you, so proud of you. B xxx_

After grabbing a book and his headphones, Kurt bucked the lap belt and flicked through his music on his phone. Under 'Songs' he noticed the title 'For Kurt' and selected it. Blaine's voice sounded in his ears, an intro played on a piano just audible.

"Hey love. I heard this song a while ago, and thought you might like to hear it. Ignore the first few lines, they're not relevant at all. But the rest is exactly how I feel right now, and if I know you as well as I think I do (and I do babe, don't laugh) I think you'll empathise as well."

The piano grew louder, before Blaine's voice began singing. By the time the song drew to a close, Kurt was openly sobbing and making up his mind to call Blaine the moment he landed, to thank him for the gift of his voice and for his love.

_I still remember the night we met_  
><em>You said you loved my smile<em>  
><em>But your love for me was like a summer breeze<em>  
><em>Oh, it lasted for a while<em>  
><em>I could hold on a little tighter I know<em>  
><em>But when you love someone you gotta let 'em go so<em>

_I'm gonna smile_  
><em>'Cause I want to make you happy<em>  
><em>Laugh, so you can't see me cry<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let you go in style<em>  
><em>And even if it kills me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile<em>

_Kiss me once for the good times, baby_  
><em>Kiss me twice for goodbye<em>  
><em>You can't help how you don't feel<em>  
><em>And it doesn't matter why<em>  
><em>Give me a chance to bow out gracefully<em>  
><em>'Cause that's how I want you to remember me<em>

_I'm gonna smile_  
><em>'Cause I want to make you happy<em>  
><em>Laugh, so you can't see me cry<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let you go in style<em>  
><em>And even if it kills me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile<em>

_I'm gonna smile_  
><em>So you can find the courage<em>  
><em>Laugh, so you won't see me hurtin'<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let you go in style<em>  
><em>And even if it kills me<em>  
><em>I'm gonna smile<em>


End file.
